narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Gaara Aburame
Lo he puesto por varias razones 1º Me he estoy leyendo el manga de naruto y la 4º gran guerra ninja practicamente ha acabado porque ya solo queda madara contra los 5 kages. No creo que llegue ahora baki por arte de magia a luchar contra madara. 2º En el articulo de baki no pone nada de participar en la cuarta gran guerra ninja. 3º Baki no pertenece a ninguna division de la alianza shinobi. Segunda misión Hola Gaara,no solo debes corregir las faltas de ese articulo con "arreglarlo" me refiero a que debes ampliar el artículo y redactarlo mejor además de enlazarlo.Suerte | 15px Mi perfil Discusión /li> Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 18:05 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Baneo Hola Gaara has sido baneado del chat por hacer unos comentarios ofensivos mientras no había moderadores en el chat,tu baneo durará cuatro días.Saludoss | 15px Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 15:39 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Baneo Hola Gaara,no has sido baneado temporalmente ya puedes volver al chat,sobre el comentario de tu opinión de los hechos vi una captura con la que me pareció justo y suficiente el baneo. | 15px Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones 22:10 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Academia Hola, mira estáis en la academia desde hace un montón y te he dado bastantes plazos, mira te dare 3 días para que te pongas para esto y me avises si queres seguir en la academia o de paso tumbamos esto aquí. Saludooss -- link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario Discusión:When the World Comes Down 11:37 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Desbaneado, el por que decia que eran 3 días, recordar respetar las reglas, ya habéis sido baneado dos veces una mas y sera para siempre y con bloqueo incluido. Saludooss link=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Downlink=Usuario:When the World Comes Down 13:50 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Aviso Hola Gaara muchas gracias por avisarme ya todos los usuarios que tuvieron borrando información fueron bloqueados, así que ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos ahora. Fuego 013 (discusión) 13:20 5 oct 2012 (UTC) Imagenes Hola Gaara revise tu misión y una de esas imagenes no violaba las leyes de la wiki por lo que te falta una imagen para completar tu misión. Fuego 013 (discusión) 02:20 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Antes de aprovarte la misión debes colocar el simbolo del genero a que pertenece Tsukino. Si no sabes como colocarlo avisame. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:01 15 oct 2012 (UTC) Misión Hola Gaara vengo a decirte que me equivoque escribiendo cuando te asigne tu nueva misión ya que era "arreglar" no "agregar" osea tu misión era Arreglar un artículo de la Categoría:Arreglar. Lamento la equivocación esperare hasta que me tengas un artículo arreglado. Disculpa. Fuego 013 (discusión) 21:10 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Towa Hola Gaara debo fecilitarte porque has hecho un buen trabajo pero te faltaron dos cosas una fue colocar el Simbolo de Konohagakure en la plantilla del personaje y quitar la plantilla:Arreglar al igual que la Categoría:Arreglar. Avisame cuando realizes esto. Fuego 013 (discusión) 03:28 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Graduación Gaara felicitaciones has completo tu última misión por lo que te has convertido en Genin, ahora me corresponde explicarte el sistema actual de Iwagakure. Primero puedes hacer de ahora en adelante misiones individuales y grupales, actualmente como no hay ninjas superior al rango Gennin suficiente solamente podras hacer hasta ahora misiones individuales. Segundo ahora a diferencia de la Academia tu debes solicitarme una misión y la cual va a parecer en esta página: Usuario Blog:Fuego 013/Iwagakure en donde también puedes ver las misiones de otros, los equipos y el conteo de misiones (esto último permite saber cuantas misiones ha llevado acabo el usuario y ver si en el momento apropiado ha cumplido las misiones necesarias para subir de rango). Cualquier duda consultame. PD: Hoy mismo te coloco tus userbox de Genin en tu página de Usuario Fuego 013 (discusión) 20:04 22 oct 2012 (UTC) Misión Plantillas Hola Gaara he revisADO y solamente te falta unas informaciones como en el Colmillo Perforante le falta la "Aparición", y en Mizuki le falta la "Aparición", "Debutjuego" y los dobladores. Cualquier duda consultame. Fuego 013 (discusión) 00:25 26 oct 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Equipo - Primera Misión Bienvenido al Equipo 2, Gaara, me apena que Tommy se fuera pero confío en que podrás ocupar con creces su lugar. Actualmente el Equipo está un poco descolocado; Kabuto reemplaza temporalmente a Jonas, pero si Camilo (que está inactivo) no reaparece, pediré su sustitución definitiva por Kabuto, te informo de ello por si quieres comenzar a relacionarte con tus compañeros ya que coincidireís en el chat. Como ya escribí en las primeras presentaciones, espero que nos convirtamos en el mejor Equipo de la Wiki y para ello hay que darlo todo en las misiones. El primer encargo de nuestro Kage, como habrás visto, es editar la Caza de Itachi; de momento ya se han revisado las secciones de "Taka vs Ocho Colas", "La verdad de los Uchiha" y "Hebi", a tí te encargo la edición de "La muerte de Orochimaru", "Kakashi Gaiden" y "Las crónicas de Jiraiya", pero cada una tiene unos peros: 1º El hecho de que los Equipos se encarguen de revisar las Sagas es por la cantidad de información que hay que poner, por ello debes escribir TODOS los detalles de lo que ocurre durante la sección que has recibido (menos los diálogos, claro está). 2º Las imágenes deben ser lo último que se coloquen, y siempre hay que intentar que sean de buena calidad, que muestren una parte importante de lo que está escrito y, a ser posible, que haya variedad, en otras palabras, que se deben colocar imágenes que no estén en esta Wiki con el fin de aumentar la información que contiene dicha Wiki. 3º Puedes seguirte de la información de la Wiki o de otras fuentes escritas, pero yo te recomiendo ir viendo el capítulo correspondiente a la parte que debes editar porque nunca se sabe la veracidad que tiene lo que hay escrito o lo que le puede faltar. La manera de describir lo que ocurre debe ser detallada, así que si quieres un ejemplo de como hacerlo te dejo unas ediciones mías (porque para mí son las más completas, jajaja) sobre Sagas: Arribo del Tres Colas e Invasión de Konoha (Saga). 4º En la sección de "Kakashi Gaiden" como ya hay un artículo sobre esta mini saga, debes escribir un resumen de ella (el que está actualmente es muy malo), de hecho yo reedite está mini saga por lo que espero un buen trabajo, jajaja, aquí te dejo el enlace: Kakashi Gaiden (Saga). 5º Cuando termines las ediciones me debes informar, lo compruebo y luego debatimos los cambios o mejoras que pueda haber. Tras esto te entregaré la batalla (de las tres más importantes que hay en la Saga) que quede por editar, ya que yo me encargaré de una y Kabuto de la otra. Perdona todo este discurso pero es para que no haya problemas en un futuro; así que en resumen: Bienvenido al Equipo; debes editar "La muerte de Orochimaru", "Kakashi Gaiden" y "Las crónicas de Jiraiya" como mejor sepas y buena suerte. Encantado de conocerte; un saludo, Iván Hyuga (discusión) 15:51 29 oct 2012 (UTC) Chat Gaara, no me he enterado de nada, no sé de que me hablas xD si te puedes explicar mejor te lo agradecería :D Tio me convences para lo de las trivia por parejas, y en la primera no te presentas, muy mal tio KageSasuke07 (discusión) 20:04 16 nov 2012 (UTC) El tiempo apremia Buenas Gaara, te quería informar de que el tiempo límite para acabar la misión de Equipo es finales de Noviembre, así que el tiempo se agota. Mi parte y la de Kabuto ya se han terminado, solo falta la tuya, a las que se añaden la batalla de Pain vs. Jiraiya; en caso de que no puedas hacer todo esto solo en el tiempo que queda, pide ayuda a tus compañeros (Jonas también aunque en esta misión no participe), yo estaré un poco ausente así que no podré ayudar por el momento. Espero que comiences tu parte porque sino la misión se dará por fallida y el trabajo realizado habrá sido en vano. Te dejo el resto en tus manos, un saludo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 13:08 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Fin de la Misión Grupal Buenas Gaara, la misión de Equipo ha llegado al límite de tiempo, por lo tanto por tu parte has fallado. Me gustaría saber si hay alguna razón (si se puede decir). Ya he dado parte a Fuego por lo que solo queda esperar su opinión. Espero que continúes en el Equipo y que las próximas misiones vayan mejor. Si deseas una misión de Equipo avísame. Un saludo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 11:29 1 dic 2012 (UTC) Muy pronto pondre el jutsu rasengan and chidori una fusion del rasengan y el chidori naruto consentra su chacra en los dos puntos y los libera. Y otro seria el crashengan o cridori naruto usa sus manos del zorro de las 9 colas y usa el rasengan con cada una y hace un poderoso ataque Storm 3 Hola Gaara, aún no tengo el juego tio, pero me lo comprare el martes, vete preparado crack ;) en la pelicula sexta de naruto shippuden si aparece akatsuki al final en un unvierso alterno apollando a naruto y siendo liderados por itachi. Ve mejor las peliculas antes de corregir nada porfavor ;) Xxexu (discusión) 15:35 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Nuevos avatares Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja STORM 3 Hola Gaa, me he comprado el Pack de Atuendos Road to Ninja+TRAJES, ahora tengo a Sasuke (Road to Ninja), Hinata (Road to Ninja), Jiraiya Orochimaru y Tsunade (Sannin), Yamato y Kakashi (Anbu), Madara (Vivo). Ahora ya no tengo rival... xD Imagenes Hola Gaara una de las imágenes que me diste no violaba las reglas de al wiki así que te falta darme una imagen para completar tu misión. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:33 15 jun 2013 (UTC) Misión Gaara lee bien tu misión eso no fue lo que te pedi hacer. Fuego 013 (discusión) 18:40 20 jun 2013 (UTC) Cambios en el Equipo Buenas Gaara, como habrás visto en Iwagakure, Hashidara Senchiha en nuestro nuevo compañero en el Equipo, por ello quiero recuperar mis intenciones iniciales de convertir nuestro Equipo en el mejor de Iwagakure, y para ello necesito tu ayuda. Después del fallo estructural de la última misión, por razones que desconozco y ya son agua pasada, no ayudaste en la misión. Entonces la primera cuestión es: ¿Quieres realizar una misión en Equipo?. Si no es así preferiría sustituirte por otro que le interese trabajar en Equipo, pero comprendería cualquier decisión que tomes, y no pongo en duda tus capacidades para mejorar la Wiki. Espero tu respuesta con impaciencia. Un saludo. P.D: Me gusta más el nuevo clan al que te has unido: Aburame, jajaja. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 19:10 21 jun 2013 (UTC) Misión de Equipo Hola Gaara. Por fin, de nuevo, una misión en Equipo; aunque tus compañeros han cambiado. He variado la manera de encargar las partes de trabajo, en esta ocasión os envío editar un número de episodios, a ti te he asignado desde el episodio 9 hasta el 16. En caso de que tengas alguna objeción o sugerencia no dudes en decírmelo. Como ya te recomendé anteriormente, podrías ponerte en contacto con tus compañeros de Equipo para ayudaros en la misión. Aquí te dejo la sugerencia de como realizar el trabajo en pasos: 1. Mírate los episodios, mientras, escribe lo que ocurre con pelos y señales asegurándote una buena escritura (sin repeticiones, fácil de leer, que se entienda por los que lo lean, sin diálogos ni descripciones de personajes pero con detalles que ayuden a comprender las acciones del personaje... lo de siempre), ya en el artículo directamente o en un programa de escritura que tengas. 2. Escribe la redacción debajo de los párrafos de "Konoha al ataque" sin borrar nada, para comprobar más adelante la diferencia; asegúrate de corregir faltas de ortografía. 3. Cuando hayas colocado el texto y puesto los enlaces de jutsus, personajes y lugares, busca imágenes adecuadas, de buena calida y si encuentras fuera de la Wiki alguna súbela para aumentar la información de la Wiki; si no encuentras ninguna no te preocupes yo tengo y sino de la Wiki. 4. Cuando todos hayamos acabado nuestras partes, recolocaré los textos de cada uno ya que considero que actualmente no está del todo adecuado estructurado la Saga. La Saga a editar es Rescate del Kazekage ; como además eres mi más antiguo alumno actualmente, te encargo especialmente la misión de colocar la plantilla de En Obras con el nombre del Equipo. La misión, por lo menos tu parte, debe estar acabada en menos de un mes. Suerte, animo y espero tus progresos. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 20:51 26 jun 2013 (UTC) : No estoy de acuerdo con tu método. Los artículos de episodios están hechos para escribir todo lo ocurrido durante un episodio (aunque esto no se haga con frecuencia), los artículos de Sagas en cambio, son para redactar lo ocurrido durante una sucesión de episodios entrelazándolos con detalles e información que en otros artículos no es necesaria. Aparentemente tu edición está bien, pero claro, lo que has hecho es copiar el texto de los episodios y eso no supone un gran trabajo. Si compruebas la Saga el Arribo del Tres Colas, comprobarás que todo lo que ocurre en los episodios está redactado, a diferencia de los artículos de sus episodios. En definitiva, que lo que has hecho es repetir los errores de los que redactaron los artículos de episodios. Debes leer el manga, ver el anime o comprobar en Wikis de Naruto de otros idiomas la información que falta en la Saga. No puedo considerar Misión Cumplida tu edición, por ello te pido que añadas los detalles que faltan (que los hay) en el texto (las batallas entre las copias de los Akatsuki y sus enemigos es muy basta, tienes que poner lo que ocurre, como ya os recomendé; y solo es un ejemplo). Si necesitas ayuda pregúntame. Un saludo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 14:58 27 jun 2013 (UTC) Buen Trabajo Buenas Gaara, ya he terminado mi sección de la misión en Equipo, además he añadido en la tuya enlaces y he cambiado imágenes y un par de cosas en la redacción, pero como sigue siendo tu trabajo quiero que lo mires y me digas si estás de acuerdo. Un par de consejos para la próxima vez son: Variar un poco al nombrar personajes (no solo decir Kankuro, Kankuro, Kankuro, sino Kankuro, el Jonin de Sunagakure, el Hermano del Kazekage) he visto que en algunos casos lo has hecho pero solo es una sugerencia; y segundo las imágenes hay que colocarlas al inicio de un párrafo para que queden bien alineadas. Como dice el título de este mensaje, buen trabajo, ya que has sido el primero en acabar y de manera más que aceptable. Si das por finalizada tu parte retira la plantilla En Obras de tu sección. Un saludo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 17:30 2 jul 2013 (UTC) ¿Sabes leer? Hola Gaara Aburame. No sé por qué editas este artículo sabiendo que está en CONSTRUCCIÓN. Ahora tengo que revisar lo que tú has hecho para que tú ganes unas ediciones de nada, sabiendo que lo más importante es la calidad no la cantidad. Por favor, haz otras ediciones en otros artículos que no estén en construcción. Saludos y no te lo tomes a mal. うちはサスケ }} 09:10 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Re: ¿Sabes leer? Hola, nuevamente, primero, ¿Sabes, por lo menos, respetar una plantilla? Y Segundo, nunca dije "La Wiki es mía" ¿Entendido?, no quiero pelear, saludos. うちはサスケ }} 09:28 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: ¿Sabes leer? Hola, nuevamente y final, está bien, estoy de acuerdo, quedamos así, tu harás lo que quieres, pero yo no... Yo respetaré, las políticas, y nada más, no tenía la intención de pelear, y menos, con amigos, de este Wiki, y eso que avisé, "- No te lo tomes a mal -" うちはサスケ }} 09:39 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Últimos detalles Gaara encargate de los episodios 17 y 18 ya que siguen a los últimos que hiciste, colocando el texto debajo del último párrafo de "Kisame e Itachi contra los Refuerzos de Konoha". David editará el 22 y 23, y yo el resto. Pronto habremos acabado del todo la misión, y espero que Tsuchikage nos cuente como 3 o 4 misiones realizadas. Un saludo. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 16:04 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Fin de la Misión de Equipo Hola de nuevo Gaara, ya doy por finalizada la misión de Equipo asignada por el Tsuchikage-sama de arreglar el Rescate del Kazekage. Como comprobarás la mejora es significativa, pero hay una clara diferencia entre nuestras ediciones y las de David Senju, además con la retirada de Hashidara Senchiha por unos meses quedas claramente como el editor estrella de esta misión (después de mí claro jejejeje, pero yo no cuento por ser Chunin). Pero aún tengo un último tirón de orejas que darte, en tu última edición cometiste los mismos errores que te avisé, de colocar mejor las imágenes y repetir nombres, pero bueno, son vicios que se irán yendo. Puedes comprobar como ha quedado, ahora mismo escribiré a Fuego para que considere tu trabajo. Me alegro de haber acabado está misión con buen resultado y en poco tiempo, gracias por tu apoyo. Un saludo, tu sensei. Iván Hyuga (discusión) 02:21 9 jul 2013 (UTC) Re-Gaara Ya lo vi Gaara si quieres arregla eso tu , pero solo eso ,por que Fuego me dejo de misión agregar sagas ... 16:05 22 jul 2013 (UTC)Ryukazi Uchiha Inuzuka (discusión) Naruto Película Hola Gaara te escribo porque no recuerdo si hable contigo sobre tu misión de enlaces de la película de Naruto Kizuna que te mande, pero por si a las moscas te aviso que tienes que agregar más enlaces. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 21:44 25 jul 2013 (UTC) dijiste que tengo problemas mentales , eres tú la que tiene problemas mentales marionetistas , una idiota con problemas y soy zuko2013''' (Las noticias (discusión) 14:10 26 jul 2013 (UTC)).' ¿Te gustaría participar en un torneo de dibujos? Tuna Uzumanki (discusión) 20:29 15 dic 2013 (UTC) Escuadrón Hola Gaara, saludos, te dejo este mensaje para notificarte que los equipos se acabaron en Iwagakure y que ahora se formó un escuadrón unificando los equipos de dos chūnin activos, Leo Hatake y yo. Primero que nada te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Sigues completamente vinculado a la aldea?, porque debemos notificarle al Tsuchikage cuales shinobis están activos y aquellos que no lo están o no tienen tiempo de trabajar para el escuadrón. También te quiero preguntar si necesitas ayuda con tu misión, ya que desde hace ya un tiempo te la encargaron y aún no la terminas, por lo que si necesitas ayuda sólo avísame. Esperaré tus respuestas. Cuídate --'David 20px|link=Gran Alianza Shinobi Senju' 21:02 3 feb 2014 (UTC) Banda Ninja Ascenso Hola Gaara primero felicitaciones por tener la mayor cantidad de votos y ya tu cargo fue otorgado. Por lo que he visto no tengo que explicarte las responsabilidades que tienes ahora como Moderador, pero te recuerdo la esencial hacer cumplir las reglas del chat, mantener el orden y castigar a los vándalos o infractores, si necesitas ayuda con lo último aquí tienes una guía: Ayuda:Castigos del Chat. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame. Por cierto si quieres formar parte oficial del grupo de antivandalismo dime para integrarte. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 14:39 18 jul 2014 (UTC) Bloqueo de mp Hola Gaara, que tal estás? Espero que bien, y disculpa que no te felicité por tu cargo xD. Quisiera saber algo, porqué me bloqueaste los mp? Si te molesté o algo te pido disculpas. Saludoss! 20:14 21 jul 2014 (UTC) Personaje Burijji (Boceto) Clan Hola Gaara queria comentarte que para completar tu misión de Clan si debes agregar a las familias, porque un clan es una familia y el hecho de que una se llame familia y otra clan no cambia nada, solamente el nombre. Saludos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 01:01 31 jul 2014 (UTC) Susano'o de Obito ¿Por qué deshaces mi edición? No puedes negarlo, ese Susano'o NO es de Kakashi, igual que el Rin'negan no es de Yahiko. Nagato y Obito hacen lo mismo, solo que uno divide su espíritu en vida con su Rin'negan y el otro usa todo su espíritu después de muerto. Edito: Y ahora le quitas las habilidades a Obito... madre mía deja de destrozar artículos. Lo hemos visto, el Susano'o es de Obito, lo hace él, él y nadie mas, Kakashi solo es un medium, no es usuario de Susano'o. Actividad Hola Gaara Aburame, ¿cómo estás? Te mando este mensaje para preguntarte sobre tu actual inactividad, ya que desconozco el motivo y si tienes pensado regresar pronto o no. Hay varios miembros de la administración (reversores, mods...etc) ausentes ahora mismo por lo que necesito saber quien estará disponible, debido a que el wiki requiere cierto mantenimiento. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 21:15 21 mar 2015 (UTC)